The detection and/or monitoring of glucose levels or other analytes, such as lactate, oxygen, A1C, or the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes. Diabetics generally monitor glucose levels to determine if their glucose levels are being maintained within a clinically safe range, and may also use this information to determine if and/or when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Growing clinical data demonstrates a strong correlation between the frequency of glucose monitoring and glycemic control. Despite such correlation, many individuals diagnosed with a diabetic condition do not monitor their glucose levels as frequently as they should due to a combination of factors including convenience, testing discretion, pain associated with glucose testing, and cost.
Devices have been developed for the automatic monitoring of analyte(s), such as glucose, in bodily fluid such as in the blood stream or in interstitial fluid (“ISF”), or other biological fluid. Some of these analyte measuring devices are configured so that at least a portion of the devices are positioned below a skin surface of a user, e.g., in a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a user, so that the monitoring is accomplished in vivo.
With the continued development of analyte monitoring devices and systems, there is a need for such analyte monitoring devices, systems, and methods, as well as for processes for manufacturing analyte monitoring devices and systems that are cost effective, convenient, and with reduced pain, provide discreet monitoring to encourage frequent analyte monitoring to improve glycemic control.
Typically, a glucose monitor consists of an analyte sensor that is implanted in a patient and an electronics unit adapted to establish electrical communication with the analyte sensor. The electrical communication may be accomplished utilizing a number of different interconnects. For example, some electronics units utilize pogo pins, polymer pins, solid pins, or springs as interconnects. However, each of these known interconnects has potential drawbacks. For example, pogo pins are not durable and moisture can seep into the spring mechanism, thereby degrading their performance. Similarly, polymer pins can degrade and wear after multiple cleanings. Solid pins generally require extensive modification of existing systems, leading to higher costs for the patient. Spring connections are delicate, and may be prone to failure after extended use. Therefore, there clearly exists a need for a low-cost, waterproof, flexible interconnect that allows for efficient and reliable electrical communication between an analyte sensor and an electronics unit.
In other instances, a user may need to wear an on-body analyte monitoring device for an extended period of time. Generally, the on-body monitoring device includes a mounting unit housing an analyte sensor and an electronics unit. However, such devices can be bulky and uncomfortable due to the size and vertical height (“Z-height”) of the electronics unit and the size of the mounting unit, which should be sufficiently large to house the electronics unit. Therefore, there exists a need for an on-body analyte monitoring device having a streamlined body and low profile (e.g., reduced Z-height) for a more comfortable wear and patient compliance.